


Blunt Force Trauma

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Men Crying, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Snuff, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: A really nasty little fic in which Leon gets fucked to death by two Tyrants.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Blunt Force Trauma

Leon's boots thudded against the ground, catching blood and making him slip before he was able to right himself, using the momentum to push him forward through a turn and a doorway. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care. He just had to get away. The gray massive monster of a man didn't slow down, didn't care about the obstacles in Leon's way, just walked through them all. It was walking. Leon was running. Still, it was catching up. 

Leon grit his teeth. He was coated in sweat and it was starting to sweat under his clothes. He just wanted to go home, take it all off, shower, pretend none of this had ever happened. It wasn't a nightmare, as much as he wished that it was. 

Another door. He could hear the thudding from behind him, the monster about to break its way through it. There was no reason that it should be so fast. Leon threw himself at the door in front of him, trying to wrench it open. He almost wrenched his arm out of socket with how hard he pulled. It didn't move though. He stared at it, at its weird, intricate lock. This place was supposed to be a police station, there was no need for all these strange puzzles. 

He went through his pockets. He'd found something, a gem in the shape of a star, that had to be the key; the shape was right at least. He pulled it free. 

The door behind him shattered and he dropped it, hearing the gem bounce off the marble. He swallowed. How could he have dropped it. For a moment the monster was just standing there, taking up the doorway, and then it was moving again and Leon's eyes were darting around, finding the small green sparkle next to the corpse of an officer. He dashed over to it, scooping it up, hoping the body wouldn't jump to its feet when he approached.

It didn't matter. He dropped it again when he was thrown against the wall, the air knocked out of him. He fell to his knees and then he was on all fours, trying to suck in air. A massive hand wrapped around his kevlar and he was dragged forward, into the middle of the room proper. 

He fought, of course, trying to wrestle his pistol out of the holster but the moment he had it in hand his closed hand was grabbed and squeezed. He grit his teeth, groaning, as the pressure grew, then the bones were snapping and he couldn't stop himself from screaming, the gun making it easier for his thin joints to break. When he was released the gun fell to the floor uselessly. 

He looked up. He was going to die, he knew that. His hand was searing with his pain, his lungs were jittering trying to pull in air around an upset diaphragm. He had a knife, but he knew that his other hand would be broken if he went for it. The monster was staring at him, as if waiting. 

It knelt down and sniffed, a long inhale, as he brought his nose from tail to tip of Leon's small body. He could smell the blood, the monsters, the sweat, the adrenaline. He could smell everything that Leon had been through. 

Leon was shaking. 

There was a hand on his throat and he knew not to fight, even though his body was screaming at him too. The hand wasn't squeezing, it was just holding. He just had to take whatever the monster was going to give him until he found a moment to escape, to grab the gem and get out of there. He'd find Claire, they'd get out of here together. He just had to survive long enough. 

The monster's other hand was grabbing at his ass and he froze, his mind going blank. He didn't understand, couldn't, what the monster was doing. He was, at this point, still a virgin, and he hadn't even thought any of the monsters would have urges for anything aside from blood. The way it was touching him though reminded him of all sorts of nasty things, ways people had thought his body belonged to them just because of the size and shape. Even though they'd never gotten that far with him they thought that they could, at first because his body was desirable, later because it wasn't and they thought they could fix him. 

The hand pulled and his pants, underwear coming with it, was torn away from his skin. He struggled, adrenaline pumping through him once more. He was so tired and so hurt, but the pain was brushed aside in reaction to his body's need to get away. 

The fight resulted in him getting a hard punch to the head, knocking him down. He was conscious but put in his place with that motion alone. 

There was the sound of a zipper and then a weight, heavy and hot, against his ass. He wanted to struggle. He wanted to fight more. He sobbed. The hand that had been around his throat was on his lower back, keeping him down. If he tried to get away the monster would shove down and he was certain his spine would break. It was almost gentle as it spread his ass cheeks open with the other hand, looking at the small hole. And then it was pressing against it was something so large that Leon though maybe it was a fist. 

But no, it was a cock. 

He tightened up. He didn't want that inside of himself. He hated to admit it but he was terrified of penetration. He wanted to wait for the right person to come along but he was afraid of how they'd react at the same time. A monster though, they wouldn't care, but it was still far too big. It was pushed so hard against him, he was being pushed against the floor by the pressure alone. He was whimpering and begging, he hadn't even noticed that he was begging, pushing on the monster's stomach with one hand. 

The hand shoved down again and he was forced still, forced to open up, the massive head splitting his hole further than it had ever been. His whimper turned into a whine which turned into a scream as the arm thick cock forced its way inside of him. 

The monster didn't wait for him to adjust, didn't care, started to pound into him with diligence, hips shoving against his ass, testicles slapping against his pussy. He screamed with each motion, unable to keep up with it. He could feel it get wetter, could feel his blood dripping down his thighs with each pull out. He could feel his heartbeat thundering through his body. It was too much. He was sobbing, the screams broken, damaged things in his throat, oddly cut off by agonized moans. At least he couldn't feel his shattered hand anymore. 

The idea of escape was gone, the idea of surviving until there was a moment was bleached from his mind. All there was was was agony. 

There was a pounding on the door that he'd been trying to get through but he didn't mind it. He didn't mind anything. He couldn't. He choked on his sobs and, when the monster picked him up, shoving in even deeper, he vomited, what he had left of his last meal spilling down his chest, getting caught in the folds and creases of his kevlar. 

His feet were dangling he was being held up by a hand gripping his vest only, and there was a horrible sticky red mess on the ground beneath him. He could see the shape of his body, where the blood hadn't been able to reach before now.

They weren't alone in the room. Barely able to see he peered up, saw another gray form. The spiraling scars on its body looked inverted but aside from that it was identical to the one still shoving into him, still tearing horrible sounds from him. It's pants were tented and it quickly pulled itself free, stroking itself as it watched how Leon was debased. Its dick was bigger than his arm. It was almost the size of its own arm and Leon knew that the one inside his ass was the same impossible size. He blamed the adrenaline for being the only thing keeping him conscious at the moment. 

His head was yanked up by the hair and the dick was pressed against his lips. He was too tired to grit his teeth, to even threaten at biting it and he could swear he'd shot one of these things before, had seen how little it did to them. The head was so hot that it felt like it would burn the roof of his mouth as his lips were spread wide around it. A few thrusts, just the first few inches, and his lip was split and bleeding. There were so many tears on his cheeks, sticking his eyelashes together, he was practically blind. 

The hand in his hair tightened, wrapping around the back of his head and that dick was shoved deeper, pressing the back of his throat and deeper, making him gag, making him vomit again, bile trapped in his mouth by the girth to the point that it came out his nose, burning. He put his good hand up, tried to push away, but it was of no use. The monster shoved where it wanted to go and finally, with the horrible cracking of his jaw being dislocated, his airway closed off, that dick thrust down into his throat, the pain finally exceeded his body's limits. 

Unconscious he was looser, easier to fuck and the pair slid in and out of him with so much more ease. The first came with the stilling of its hips, cock pulsing as Leon's intestines swelled with the amount of ejaculate. It made his stomach round out slightly from the inside. It stayed inside, knowing that its cock would soon be hard again and it would shove another load into the limp body. 

The other slammed its dick into his throat over and over, scraping the skin against teeth. There was a horrible bulge in Leon's throat was every shove. His face was a horrible red purple from the lack of air. 

It didn't so much feel good to them as it was a need, and urge, and itch to be scratched. They could smell that he was ready for them, that his body would hold their seed. They didn't remember being human, didn't know where their ejaculate was meant to be for such consummation, just that it needed to be inside of him. 

The first of them grabbed Leon by the throat and pulled him up, off the other's dick, leaving a sticky trail of mucous and vomit between them. The second had yet to climax but when the first spread Leon's legs, revealing a dripping wet pussy, his clit engorged and pushing out between the lips, it pressed closer, down with the pleasure of a tight throat and ready for more. 

Leon's virgin pussy was almost as tight as his ass had been and it pushed its dick inside with as much care as its twin had. They thrust together, their rhythms the same speed but opposite, one shoving in as the other pulled out, Leon's body struggling, even while unconscious to take them. 

Pain. That was what he woke up to. His jaw was thrumming with his pulse, his lower half was almost numb but there was an almost constant thrust of fire in his genitals. He opened his eyes to find a leather clad chest in front of him. He opened his mouth to scream as the pain registered more fully but his dislocated jaw only allowed for a dog-like howl. His body was pinned between them as they rocks in and out of him. He felt dizzy and sick and he slowly came to the horribly realization that he wasn't going to make it. They were fucking him so hard, there was so much blood coming out of him, he was being hollowed out from the inside. 

His pain made his body tighten, pulled the monsters closer to their climax and they started to shove into him harder, making his organs feel misplaced. His suffering didn't matter in the least to them, they seemed to actually enjoy it more. They pushed closer to him, pinning his limp and broken body between them as they raped his ragged holes. He couldn't move and then he couldn't breathe. It was like they weren't alright with just rearranging his insides, they wanted to be inside of him, wear his skin like a condom, but they were both there and there wasn't enough of him for even one. 

They pushed closer and closer, until he couldn't even get enough air to breathe. They pushed closer still. The numbness in his holes gave his nerves the exquisite opportunity to feel the creaking of his rib cage, the way that, another shove as one of them went deep and came silently, the blood spilling out of him turning milky, cracked it. He shoved out what little air he still had in a torturous cry as the bones popped one after another, their connection to his sternum shattered. The bones themselves became nothing more than daggers in his chest and they tore into his lungs as his guts expanded and the monster behind him pushed closer, so the pair were almost inches away from chest to chest. 

He was drowning. His lungs were filling up with whatever blood he still possessed. It was filling his throat and, with his jaw dislocated, free to pour down his chin. The one in his ass came again but he was unaware of it, all of his attention was on how he was choking, his vision flickering, turning dark and there were specks of grime on his eyes. His heart was thundering but he could tell it wasn't enough, it couldn't find the blood it needed to push through him. There was nothing. There was no escape. 

No one was going to save him and, even if they did, there wasn't anything left to save. 

They didn't notice the lack of movement between them as they fucked Leon over and over, the movement of the one causing the other's penis to regain interest. They fucked the body until there was nothing more inside of them. There was no more noise aside from the slicking of wet, the sucking of their cocks in and out of a tight body. It was growing loose though, and cold, as they pounded into it. It took hours for them to run out of seed and the body was more that than anything else. They dropped it to the flood. It no longer held the allure it had before, cold and stinking of them instead of the hormones that had driven them to attempt to breed. There was no point in remaining. 

There was a gasp and they both turned, in unison, to see the other little human that had wandered into their nest, a hand over her mouth as she stared at the corpse at their feet. She did not scream or vomit or reach for her gun; she spun on her heel and started to run back the way she had come, leading them both to take back their original pursuit, leaving Leon to leak onto the floor.


End file.
